100 Blessings
by DestinyBluu
Summary: "Sometimes, they say, the moon is so busy with the new souls of the world that it disappears from the sky. That is why we have moonless nights. But in the end, the moon always returns, as do we all." -Mitch Albom (100 Drabbles of Love & Wishes)
1. First Time

**First Time**

Academia, limitless and vast. Glistening under various hues of light, the city holds its breath. Two counts away from a New Year. The close world is still with each dying second on the clock, but the city chants. Serah holds Mog close, mesmerized by the flickering glow, anticipating a New Year of a different time. Like Bohdum at it's prime. She thinks. One blinks to zero and Academia breathes; a ghostly woosh sweeps along the heavily occupied surface.

"Happy New Year"

Serah sings with Academia, tasting the sweet bitterness of nostalgia. Confetti flutters from above and the arms of surrounding citizens find themselves tangled in a mass of lip locking.

"Happy New Year Mog…Noel!" She breathes excitedly once again, placing a New Years kiss on Mog's soft cheek.

Noel's expression is one of confusion; an inquisitive glare she sees under glitter and floating paper.

"I don't get it?" He beams, brows knit and he rubs his chin.

"Get what?"

"I get it, but I don't get…." He makes a shrugging gesture into the alcohol and love inebriated people,"…_this_."

"Have you never celebrated a new year?" She loosens her embrace on Mog, bringing the moogle to her hips.

"Pfft. Nah. This is a new level of insanity…" He rolls his eyes at a nearby couple in a never ending lover's knot-suffocating each other with messy kisses. Stiff and uncomfortable, he is.

"People of these times…are weird I tell ya," He scoots closer to Serah, giving a frown of disapproval, "What significance does a kiss have for a new year?"

Serah feels a wave of embarrassment for him, but smiles up at her companion.

"So you've never been kissed?" She speaks teasingly. His child like disgust is amusing. Her question is far from serious-almost rhetorical. Borderline sarcasm.

Noel, being the honest guy that he is, meets her gaze with a serious face and carelessly shakes his head, "Nope."

"I see…" She quickly responds, suppressing a laugh. She pauses, eyes narrowing with his-but she can't get over his ridiculously unmoved expression, and for a moment, she doesn't believe him.

She quirks her upper lip in suspicion, free hand resting on her hip.

"Seriously, no," He crosses his arms, even toned.

She raises a brow and nods, feeling silly. She couldn't count the many kisses she has had. Even Lightning has kissed once-to her knowledge.

After an awkward silence, she shoots him a cat like grin, finger gesturing for him to come closer. He leans in, eyes curiously widening.

She plants a butterfly like kiss on his lips. It's quick and innocent, but the sensation lingers. His lips were soft, full-and she stops her thoughts from venturing into further details. _His lips weren't Snow's_.

She pulls away and whispers a sweet "Happy First New Years, Noel~"

Noel's face is a cross between shocking disappointment and vague amusement. He touches his lips, thinking rather hard.

"That's it?" He spits and she is thrown-because no, _there is always more where that came from_.

"Well…yeah.." Mog twitches under her arm, wiggling defiantly.

"So all these other people are eating each other's faces? Not kissing right?"

Academia's breathing steadies and the raining glitter subsides. Noel is flabbergasted, throwing his arms up, swatting away at the last remnants of confetti. Serah brings Mog closer, blushing-_and she doesn't know why_.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading~This will be a collection of drabbles/short stories catering to the SerahxNoel ship. Nothing is in chronological order and there will be glimpses at SerahxSnow or YeulxNoel, maybe CaiusxSerah! I ship all the things but all will revolve around Serah and Noel finding themselves on their adventure. When the chapters reach 100, I will stop. Updates will be random due to my wayward writing muse.**


	2. Different

** Different**

"Quick! Make a wish!" She bounces on the tips of her toes, holding her breath and tightly shutting her eyes. Tangled fingers at her nose, hands united in prayer fashion. She tilts back her head, pursed lips and a wrinkled nose. She wishes hard, sorting through an array of desires and some dreams.

"There…" She mumbles, dropping her gaze from the glistening sky, she turns to Noel. He is straight faced with crossed arms resting on his chest. Head slightly tilted, his expression short of amusement. He quirks a brow and the corners of his pressed lips twitch.

To which she is taken aback and gives him a rivaling expression.

"You didn't wish?" Genuine surprise taints her question.

"Um, no," His answer is abrupt and his tone is pointed, "I don't count on the stars. I make things happen on my own."

"Have you tried?"

"There is no point, Serah," He brushes pass her, shaking his head in what she reads as disbelief. She makes a small noise, a slight giggle and she follows after him.

"How do you know if you haven't tried?" She says in a sing song voice.

"Would a wish bring Yeul back and everyone else I watched die?"

A silence falls and she feels incredibly bad; stupid even. The answer of the universe hangs heavy, but the nightly calm returns his derisive inquiry with a deaf 'no'.

"…Exactly." His back is turned, and that's a good thing. _His tone_ - she could hear the frown darkening his earlier vexed expression. She didn't need nor possessed the desire to see his hurt face.

_There was nothing she could say_.


	3. Destiny

**Destiny**

"So…Noel?" Lips graze the tip of a glass bottle. Lebreau- he remembers correctly-pipes up, suspicious and her tone is sarcastic, "What's the end of the world like?"

Eyes, wonder struck, glistening with unsure but small fear. NORA, is what they call themselves, huddled around the wooden table, they sit on the edge of their seats. His eyes passing Gadot's ireful gaze.

"Yea, what's it like?" Gadot chimes in, his visage darkening. He forgets the name of the two other troupers-they are equally as colorful and share the same penetrating expression.

But Noel is amused, melancholy as well, "….It's like…Nothing."

A silence creeps after his simple and honest answer. His eyes lift from the table, meeting the gaze of Serah. She is leaning against a door frame, shadows sculpting her pretty features under a dim flickering light. Her look is one of doubt as well; lowered lids, wan.

"Nothing?" Serah breaks the tense silence, narrowing her gaze in an old familiar way. _A way that reminds him of Yeul._

And he remembers, not just a world of _Nothing_.

"…and hope," He breathes with his memory of Yeul.

"Bull shit…" Gadot slams his fist into the table and the bottles of acid-_to his nose_-collide. Loud and destructive.


	4. Arms

**Arms**

"I love you," Serah had never fallen for love at first sight. She'd grown from that teenage spell. _And even then_, she wasn't a sucker for pretty smiles and sweet lips.

_I love you_. How can one hear it so often yet not enough? Not enough to believe in it any way.

Now, she is faded in a mist of the devil's liquid – whiskey and shots that heated her cheeks.

Snow's after shave nips her forehead, disheveled bangs fluttering under his heavy breaths. He smells of delicious sin and cologne.

"I love you too," She tells herself – this time if she says it enough it'll truly manifest.

_It's worth a shot. _

No man has ever held her this tight. She swears Snow's arms could carry the world. Submerged in his embrace – nose to neck, tangled legs, bear sex, but her thin shirt sticks to the heat of breasts.

_She falls in seventy two hours_…. "I love you too," she murmurs once, building a reality.


	5. Dream

__**Dream**

_What does she dream about?_

Tiny fist and paled knuckles, she sleeps – face tangled in a web of silk. Knees huddled close, she snores soft – breaths heaving almost melodic. Freckles speck her shoulder and he wonders – _did the Yeul before share the same birth marks?_

She breathes on his face, breath warm and tickling his nose. Too close to her face – _not close enough_. No telling when she'd ash to nothing. Intrigue is a sickness, but fear is an unrelenting curse.

_Yeul, what do you dream about?_

He wonders if she can behold the past. Does she live in the myths of lagoons and a breeze not tainted with dust? Is the sky clear in her dreams? Stars are not at the edge of the earth. If so – does the grass feel as great as Caius once described? Is the sea really like swimming in the sky? There is not sea – just giant bowls of sand that roll with the wind.

"One cannot dream of what has never been witnessed." She had answered later. A green stare that is empty and lips pressed in a line. A brow slightly twitches, but she remains unfazed.

_Is the sand softer? Does the wind not burn your eyes?_

"Cannot dream of what has never been felt."

_Then what?_

"Black," Her gaze is not one with his. Lids lower and she stares in her palms. He cannot sense what she is feeling. _He never can. _She says no more. But black – it sounds scary. A deaf moment and Noel cannot take his eyes from her. He is scared for her if she is not. His is scared for everyone. A future could not look anymore bleak.

But Yeul turns – as if she had heard his thoughts or knew of this time many many days ago. She reaches for his hand and squeezes, her face free of any emotion. There is _that_ twinkle in her eyes. She gets it when ever she _knows_.

"The black I see. It is not scary – I dare say the darkness is a good friend. How blissful it is – to see naught. To dream of none at all. My heart stays at ease and never am I in pain when I succumb to it."

* * *

**AN: Some NoelxYeul. I got the idea from reading somewhere that we cannot dream of things we have never seen. I'm not claiming its truth - just my inspiration. And I imagine Yeul doesn't dream because she already has these horrid visions. I don't think she'd want to dream. Just my opinion though.**


End file.
